


Весталка

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Использование легендарной «Черничной маскировки» и авторское дополнение в виде способности «Мистические глаза», из-за чего глаза Кухулина разные.





	

Где-то около полуночи в двери усадьбы Мато раздался стук. Причем стук такой, будто туда ломилась как минимум орда гуннов во главе с Атиллой, разбуженным с жуткого похмелья. Синдзи подскочил на кровати, прикидывая, в какое окно надежнее выпрыгнуть, если Атилла действительно там.   
\- Посмотри, кто это. – Он неопределенно махнул рукой, делая вид, что все идет по плану. Райдер поклонилась и вышла.   
Но на пороге оказалась лишь высокая изящная девушка, с ног до головы задрапированная белой тканью, оставлявшей открытыми только необычные, яркие глаза, так и сверкавшие из под флера накидки.   
\- Госпожа, о, госпожа! – Девушка заломила руки в горестном жесте. – Какое счастье! Я девственница-весталка, и я пришла просить у вас убежища!   
Ошарашенная таким напором со стороны бедной девушки, Медуза не успела даже возразить, как девица уже нашла убежище, стиснув ее в мощных, мускулистых объятиях и спрятав лицо на груди, не переставая что-то нечленораздельно бормотать.   
\- Эй! Я тебя спрашиваю! Так кто там приперся?! – Наспех небрежно одетый Мато Синдзи уже спускался по лестнице. – А это еще кто?   
Волна раздражения поднялась откуда-то из живота и застряла в гортани Райдер, наконец выплеснувшись.   
\- Это несчастная девственница-весталка, мой Мастер. Я удивлена, что вы с самого первого взгляда этого не поняли, должно быть вы еще не до конца проснулись.   
Синдзи завистливо поглядел на "несчастную", в данный момент вполне счастливо зарывшуюся в роскошную грудь Медузы по самые уши.   
\- Да-а, хорошо быть весталкой… эй. Какая, к чертовой матери?!   
Девица подняла голову и подмигнула ему правым, желтым глазом, а потом тяжело вздохнула:   
\- Да-а, плохо быть Лансером. То клоуном переодевайся, то весталкой…

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
